


Прекрасный ангел

by littledoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Constructed Reality, M/M, Prostitution, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: У Михаила есть коварный план, как разрушить Команду Свободной Воли. Для этого Кастиэлю придется стать мальчиком по вызову
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Прекрасный ангел

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [tracy_loo_who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy_loo_who/pseuds/tracy_loo_who). Log in to view. 



> Переведено на Байки-7 для команды Люцифера

Будет все так:  
Михаил найдет Команду Свободной Воли и даст им новые жизни.  
Дин станет мануальным терапевтом с интересом к обоим полам и переспит с проституткой Кастиэлем, а когда к ним вернутся воспоминания, оставшейся горечи хватит, чтобы Дин поверил, что Кастиэль сбежал от него по собственной воле. Тогда ангела-ренегата можно будет предать смерти за постоянное вмешательство в дела Судьбы. После него наступит черед Сэма. А уж потом Дин будет готов принять помощь Михаила.  
В обычной ситуации Михаил не стал бы ходить окольными путями, но он хочет помочь Дину — и поможет — а случай с Кастиэлем требует деликатности. Дину нравится Кастиэль, и Михаилу лучше не выставлять себя в его глазах злодеем, поэтому просто стереть того с лица земли, как когда-то Анну, не получится.  
По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Дин не решит, что ангел сам его бросил.  
Кастиэль бы никогда так с ним не поступил, но, к счастью, Дина бросали слишком часто.

***  
Строго говоря, у Дина это первый день работы мануальным терапевтом, однако ему это неизвестно.  
Для него это была долгая и трудная неделя, и вместо заслуженного вечера отдыха в городе он чуть не ввязывается в драку в баре.  
Дина вышвыривают наружу, он сердито шагает по улицам Манхэттена, и Михаил почти чувствует вкус адреналина, кипящего в его венах. Дину нужно слить агрессию, и он останавливается под неоновой вывеской борделя, задумчиво ее изучая. Михаил улыбается про себя.  
Этот Дин — Дин Смит — никогда не был с мужчиной, однако он любопытен. Он думал об этом давно. И сегодня пять кружек пива и несостоявшаяся драка делают свое дело. В другое время Дин бы отправился в бар, подцепил кого-нибудь, сделал все не торопясь, но сейчас он не в том настроении.  
Внутри темно, грязно, и слишком много народу, чтобы Дину было комфортно, поэтому, узнав, что заказ можно сделать по телефону, он решает уйти и позвонить по дороге домой.

***  
Не проходит и получаса, как Кастиэль жмет на звонок.  
Квартира роскошная, и Кастиэль в своей потертой майке и поношенных джинсах выглядит здесь неуместно. К тому же, на дворе февраль, на улице чертовски холодно, и он с трудом подавляет дрожь.  
Дин после заказа не находил себе места, ожидая гостя со смесью страха и нетерпения, поэтому когда в дверь наконец звонят, он не разводит лишних разговоров.  
— Значит, это ты? — спрашивает он, оценивающе ощупывая Кастиэля взглядом. Несмотря на его потрепанный вид, Михаилу очевидно, что Дину нравится.  
Кастиэль отводит глаза.  
— Это я, — соглашается он. — Меня зовут Кастиэль.  
— Ага, они сказали, — отвечает Дин, отходя в сторону и позволяя ему войти. — А я - Дин.  
Кастиэль закрывает за собой дверь и смотрит на него.  
— Про правила они тебе тоже сказали?  
— Пять сотен за ночь, только в резинке, никаких шрамов и синяков, все верно?  
Улыбка Кастиэля тонкая, холодная, не задевает глаз, но в губах, накрывающих губы Дина, достаточно тепла.  
— Что же, Дин, — шепчет он. — Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.  
Джин прижимается к нему всем телом, подталкивая в сторону спальни в конце холла, и Кастиэль подчиняется.  
Но, похоже, Дин хочет не этого.  
— Ты ведь так просто не сдашься, а, Кастиэль? — низко спрашивает он, без особой нежности прикусывая его за нижнюю губу.  
Мгновение Кастиэль колеблется, а потом отталкивает его в сторону. Дин задерживается на расстоянии вытянутой руки, всего лишь на секунду, медленно и хищно улыбается, а потом снова бросается на него, и они сплетаются вместе, целуясь и налетая на стены, срывая друг с друга одежду. Они тормозят лишь на секунду, когда Кастиэль сдирает с Дина рубашку и видит шрам в виде отпечатка ладони на плече, но быстро про него забывает, потому что Дин кусает его за шею.  
Наблюдать за ними забавно, и Михаил почти удивлен, что им удается добраться до спальни и даже включить свет.

Кастиэль ниже и легче, но без боя не сдается. У него даже получается вывернуться и опрокинуть Дина на постель. Тот, вспотевший и задыхающийся, все-таки заваливает его на подушки и усаживается сверху. Оба полураздеты. Дин привязывает галстуком запястья Кастиэлья к кроватным стойкам и одаряет его ликующим, собственническим взглядом.  
Кастиэль смотрит на него настороженно, и теперь, когда они остановились, в комнате повисает тишина, нарушаемая только звуком их тяжелого дыхания. Они не сводят друг с друга глаз, оценивают, выжидают.  
Первым, видя, что Кастиэль вряд ли сможет что-то сделать, отмирает Дин. У него уже стоит, и ждать дальше ему вовсе не хочется, поэтому он приспускает джинсы, натягивает презерватив и хрипло приказывает:  
— Отсоси мне.  
Кастиэль облизывает губы и покорно открывает рот, и Дин придвигается ближе, скользя внутрь. Когда влажные губы смыкаются вокруг головки, он тихо стонет и хватается за изголовье.  
Михаила тоже затапливает удовольствие — того сорта, что испытываешь, когда все идет в точности по задуманному плану.

Но потом план начинает разваливаться. Вставив едва наполовину, Дин смотрит вниз и притормаживает.  
— Ты же не подавишься, да?  
Михаил хочет, чтобы он был грубее, злее, и, судя по тому, как Кастиэль изгибает брови, он ждет того же. Вместо ответа он поднимает голову и заглатывает член почти целиком, так что теперь давится Дин.

Дин толкается ему в рот торопливо, но не глубоко, в его исполнении минет выглядит почти тактично. Дин не вдавливает ему бедра в лицо, не прижимает к подушке, и даже когда его движения становятся хаотичны, и он с трудом сдерживает подступающее удовольствие, он все же оставляет Кастиэлю возможность отстраниться.  
И Кастиэль благодарен, это Михаил может сказать наверняка. Он двигает головой в ритме с толчками Дина, хотя у него, наверное, затекает шея, поднимается, когда Дин толкается внутрь, опускается, когда тот выходит, и сосет с такой силой, что у него западают щеки, и Михаилу отлично видно, как неустанно работает внутри его язык.  
— Я сейчас... — ахает Дин слишком скоро и, скорее всего, забыв, что кончить Кастиэлю в рот ему все равно не грозит. — Кастиэль, боже, я...  
И кончает, наконец отцепившись от изголовья и запустив руку Кастиэлю в волосы. Кончает с низким, животным стоном.  
Дин запрокидывает голову и замирает, растворяясь в удовольствии, а Кастиэль всхую сглатывает вокруг его члена и нежно посасывает. Дин наслаждается им, пока ласка не становятся едва переносимой, и тогда отодвигается.  
Когда Дин слезает с него и валится рядом, Кастиэль выглядит почти разочарованным.  
Михаил тоже разочарован. Может, в другой раз, думает он. В конце концов, ночь еще не закончилась.

Дин пару минут переводит дыхание, а потом произносит, глядя в потолок:  
— Ух ты. Похоже, рассказы о том, что парни сосут куда лучше девчонок, правдивы на все сто.  
Руки Кастиэля по-прежнему связаны, и Дина ему почти не видно, но он все равно пытается развернуться к нему.  
— Ты раньше спал только с женщинами? — спрашивает он. Голос его теперь кажется более глубоким, охрипшим.  
Дин застенчиво смотрит на него.  
— Принести воды, дружище?  
Кастиэль явно удивлен предложением, но согласно кивает.  
— Да, не откажусь.  
— Я сейчас. — Дин скатывается с кровати, стаскивает с себя резинку, а заодно и джинсы с трусами, болтавшиеся у колен, и идет налить стакан воды. Когда он возвращается, Кастиэль умудряется приподняться на подушках, и Дин подносит стакан к его губам, замечая с легкой улыбкой:  
— Я бы тебя развязал, но, хм... В таком виде ты мне нравишься больше.

Кастиль пьет, не размениваясь на ответы, и когда заканчивает, Дин отставляет стакан на тумбочку и целует, неторопливо исследуя его рот.  
— Ты мой первый парень, — отвечает он наконец на ранее заданный вопрос. — Могу я к тебе прикоснуться?  
— Похоже, я еще и твоя первая шлюха, — слабо фыркает Кастиэль. В слове «шлюха» в его исполнении явно чувствуется насмешка. — Ты купил меня, Дин. Ты можешь делать всё, что хочешь, пока не нарушаешь правила.  
Дин, нахмурившись, отодвигается. Похоже, ему становится не по себе.  
— Я похож на больного мудака с фантазиями о рабстве, да? — медленно спрашивает он, словно эта мысль дошла до него только сейчас.  
Мгновение ему кажется, что Кастиэль ответит «да», но потом тот только так же неуверенно пожимает плечами и отводит глаза. Когда становится ясно, что больше Дин ничего не скажет, он снова смотрит на него.  
— Да, ты можешь до меня дотронуться.  
Дин не шевелится.  
Кастиэль вздыхает.

— Послушай, Дин, насколько я могу судить, ты и близко не настолько больной мудак, как большинство моих клиентов. Скорее всего, если бы ты меня не снял, мне сейчас было бы куда хуже, так что считай, что сделал мне одолжение, если тебе от этого будет легче.  
— Если бы я хотел сделать одолжение, я бы купил тебе выходной, — замечает Дин.  
— Ну да, — хмыкает Кастиэль. — Потому что когда парень годен только трахаться, больше всего ему хочется, чтобы купивший его клиент решил, что он не стоит даже этого.  
Дин снова хмурится.  
— Это не так.  
— Так дотронься до меня. — В голосе Кастиэля слышится неповиновение. Даже вызов.

Секунду Дин колеблется, но затем забирается на него и почти робко целует. Кастиэль отвечает, и ободренный Дин смелеет, шарит руками по его обнаженной коже. Если Михаилу казалось, что Дин вел себя сдержанно раньше, то теперь, слив начальную агрессию, он исключительно нежен и осторожен в том, как скользит пальцами по твердому крепкому телу в тех местах, где раньше встречал только привычную мягкость женской груди, в том, как прослеживает языком артерии на шее Кастиэля, как всасывает его адамово яблоко.

Михаил ничего не может сделать и поэтому просто следит, как Кастиэль выгибается, открывая шею сильнее, словно принося себя в жертву. Дин опускается ниже, к ключице, проводит руками по едва видным под кожей ребрам.  
Осмотр того, что находится выше пояса, отнимает у него минут десять, а потом Дин снова приостанавливается, опустив ладонь Кастиэлю на пах. Он поднимает на него глаза, словно прося разрешения, и, хотя Кас молчит, его темного, голодного взгляда оказывается достаточно.  
Дин расстегивает ему джинсы и стаскивает вместе с трусами, усаживается между ног и неторопливо рассматривает. Кастиэль закрывает глаза и ждет. Дин смотрит на него, на распухшие губы и взъерошенные волосы, на твердую линию возбужденного члена.

Осторожно, очень осторожно, Дин протягивает руку и стискивает его в ладони, и Кастиль дрожит всем телом. Он открывает глаза и выдыхает:  
— Дин.  
— Я знаю, — отвечает тот, накрывая его тело своим и целуя. — Дождаться не могу, когда тебя трахну, боже, как же нам будет здорово, — шепчет он ему в рот между поцелуями. Дин начинает ласкать его член, и Кастиэль тихо всхлипывает. — Охуенно здорово, обещаю. Только дай мне еще пару минут, ладно?  
Кастиэль кивает, явно пытаясь собраться, но Дин не оставляет ему шансов — он опускает руку ниже, между ног, проходится по яйцам и вставляет в него палец. Внутри скользко, и Кастиэль, охая, сжимается вокруг него.  
Дин садится и глядит вниз, на свою руку, испытывая мимолетное облегчение, что палец оказывается чистым, а потом засовывает его обратно в поисках того особого места, о котором он столько слышал.

Когда он сгибает палец и наконец его находит, Кастиэль содрогается всем телом и ерзает, тяжело дыша и пытаясь насадиться глубже. Дин медленно, но уверенно массирует его простату, другой рукой гладя бедро, одновременно облизывая и посасывая головку его члена. Это длится так долго, и так распаляет Кастиэля, что Дин останавливается, боясь, что тот кончит.  
Вместо этого Дин проводит губами по влажной впадине между тазом и бедром, и Кастиэля прорывает:  
— Трахни меня, трахни меня, трахни меня... — Он извивается и беспомощно дергает привязанными руками, и все идет совсем не так, как должно было, но Михаил невольно заворожен. Он никогда еще не видел Кастиэля настолько открытым и уязвимым, даже в тот день, когда в доме пророка к ним опустился Рафаэль.  
— Да. — Голос Дина сочится обещанием. Дин более чем готов и отодвигается лишь на мгновение чтобы натянуть презерватив, а затем снова устраивается между его ног, приподнимает бедра и толкается внутрь.

Кастиэль сорванно стонет и пытается закинуть ноги ему на плечи, но оба они скользкие от пота, и Дин движется так резко, что ничего не получается. Какое-то время Дин держит его, подхватив под колени и впиваясь пальцами в кожу, но надолго его не хватает — он сгибается над Кастиэлем и целует его в такт собственным толчкам.  
Сдавленный его телом, с зажатым между их животами членом Кастиэль зажмуривается и отчаянно шепчет что-то очень похожее на молитву:  
— Прости, прости, Дин, прости.  
— Простить за что? — выдавливает непонимающе Дин, не в силах, однако, не то что прерваться, но даже замедлиться.  
— Никогда не кончай раньше клиента, и даже потом только когда он разрешит, — декламирует Кастиэль, словно твердя заученный урок, снова и снова, пока слова не сливаются в одно и становятся неразличимы.  
Несмотря на это, он трется о живот Дина, опять и опять, пока Дин не просовывает меж их животами руку, не сжимает его член и не шепчет хрипло:  
— Я разрешаю.

Кастиэль кончает с громким стоном, и это настолько сильное переживание, что осколки его долетают даже до Михаила.  
Кастиэль вжимается в Дина и просто принимает его поцелуи и сильные толчки, пока тот протрахивает его сквозь оргазм. Кастиэль лежит под ним почти парализованный наслаждением и благодарностью, и только едва слышно всхлипывает. Он никогда не испытывал удовольствия сильней, Михаил знает наверняка, потому что это первый его настоящий оргазм, и все выдуманные, вложенные в его память, не идут с ним ни в какое сравнение.  
Дин трахает его безвольное тело еще сильнее, и это Кастиэлю тоже нравится. Видимо, ему все еще достаточно приятно, чтобы время от времени удовлетворенно стонать, а потом Дин кончает тоже, вцепляясь в Кастиэля, как в куклу и испуская протяжный стон ему в шею.

Затем следует пара уютных неторопливых минут, пока Дин переводит дыхание, прижавшись к Кастиэлю лбом, а Кастиэль лениво его целует. Потом Дин встает, стягивает презерватив и идет за чистым полотенцем, чтобы его вытереть. Он развязывает ему руки и улыбается, но былая легкость и интимность уже испарились.  
Кастиэль больше не смотрит ему в глаза, и напрягается, когда Дин дотрагивается до его колена. Вид у него неуверенный и немного напуганный, и у Михаила вновь загорается надежда.  
— Ты как? — спрашивает Дин.  
— Нормально, — коротко отвечает Кастиэль, оставляя Дина в недоумении.  
— Ладно, — неловко соглашается он. Лезет за бумажником и вытаскивает деньги, которые должен Кастиэлю. — Слушай, я их здесь оставлю, хорошо? — Дин кладет купюры на тумбочку и придавливает стаканом с водой.  
Кас кивает, но едва смотрит в их сторону.  
— Спасибо.  
Вздохнув, Дин решает забить на бесполезные расспросы, выключает свет, натягивает на них одеяло и собирается укладываться спать.  
— Ну же, дружище. — Он чуть толкает Кастиэля в плечо. — Ты что, всю ночь собираешься так просидеть? Иди сюда.  
Кастиэль как всегда послушно залезает под одеяло. Но потом просто лежит, глядя в потолок и не касаясь Дина.

Дин закатывает глаза.  
— Судя по тому, что ты там лежишь как бревно, никто бы не подумал, что еще пару минут назад мы охренительно потрахались. Теперь по правилам нам полагается спать, знаешь ли.  
— Я не сплю с клиентами, - неловко отвечает Кас  
— Ну да, а еще ты раньше них не кончаешь.  
В ответ на это Кастиэль по-настоящему вздрагивает, и Дин торопливо его успокаивает:  
— Эй, тихо, тихо, парень. Я просто шучу. — Ответа не следует, и он вздыхает. — Слушай, Кас, не знаю, что я там по-твоему сделаю с тобой, когда ты заснешь, но я этого делать не собираюсь, понял?  
Кастиэль кивает, но явно лишь потому, что думает, что именно такого ответа от него и ждут.  
Дин мягко берет его за подбородок и поворачивает к себе. Когда наконец Кастиэль вынужден взглянуть ему в глаза сквозь темноту, Дин склоняется к нему и мягко, почти целомудренно целует. Кастиэль не отвечает, но закрывает глаза и чуть расслабляется, и пока этого достаточно.  
Дин вскоре засыпает, а Кастиэль, верный своему слову, не смыкает глаз.  
Когда Дин просыпается, его уже нет, но Михаил, видевший, как он уходит, решает, что так их не разделить даже на короткое время. Возможно, в следующий раз получится лучше.

***  
Следующий раз наступает ровно через неделю.  
— Кастиэль, — выдыхает Дин, открывая дверь. Больше его ни на что не хватает: он просто затаскивает его внутрь, прижимает к стене и яростно целует. — Прости. Я обычно так себя не веду, я не собирался повторять, клянусь, но я всю неделю только о тебе и думал.  
Судя по тому, как Кастиэль тут же обмякает в его руках и шепчет: "Все нормально", — он думал о том же самом.

Михаил же думает, что они все делают не так. Кастиэль не должен с такой легкостью падать к Дину в постель, Дин не должен прикасаться к нему так, словно доставить удовольствие для него важнее, чем получить. В этом не должно быть столько страсти, и Михаил не знает, что делать.  
Дин тоже, и после того, как все заканчивается, и они приводят себя в порядок, Кастиэль снова замыкается.  
— Так будет каждый раз? — спрашивает Дин, забираясь в постель рядом с ним.  
Сначала тот молчит, потом, видно, против воли, отвечает:  
— А сколько их еще будет?  
— Не знаю. — Дин уклончиво пожимает плечами и косо поглядывает на него. — Ты ненавидишь меня за то, что я тебя покупаю? Поэтому ты так себя ведешь?  
— Нет, — возражает Кастиэль с такой искренностью, что Дин успокаивается.  
— Тогда в чем дело?  
Но Кастиэль отворачивается и молчит.  
Дин вздыхает и спрашивает:  
— Ты бы вернулся, если бы не работал в этом бизнесе и я бы тебя позвал?  
На лице Кастиэля сменяют друг друга несколько выражений, от горечи до, как кажется Михаилу, тоски. Наконец он просто тихо произносит:  
— Да.  
Дин грустно улыбается.  
— Тогда мы встретимся еще хотя бы раз.  
Кастиэль глядит на него с настороженностью, и, как и в прошлый раз, Дин легко его целует и засыпает. И, как и в прошлый раз, Кастиэль остается бодрствовать.  
Но теперь он наблюдает за Дином во сне.  
Михаил вздыхает и думает: «Наверное, в другой раз».

***  
— Знаешь, что я решил? — интересуется Дин в их третью встречу в перерывах между поцелуями. — Если ты не хочешь со мной спать, придеться тебя вырубить.  
Кастиэль напрягается и отодвигается, и Дин торопливо продолжает:  
— Я не имел в виду наркотики. — Он снова подступает вплотную и смотрит ему в глаза. — Я никогда не стал бы тебя опаивать, клянусь.  
Неохотно, но Кастиэль успокаивается, и к Дину возвращается игривость. Он прикусывает и посасывает его нижнюю губу и низким голосом обещает:  
— Просто я тебя так затрахаю, что ты отключишься, вот и все.

Кастиэль дрожит, и Дин толкает его на кровать, держа руку у него между ног, потирая там, где уже чувствуется характерная твердость. Кастиэль с тихим жалобным стоном раздвигает ноги, и Дин убирает руку и начинает его раздевать.  
Сначала Дин трахает его, поставив на четвереньки, быстро, жестко, восхитительно. Кастиэль так сильно сжимает изголовье, что у него белеют костяшки, и движется навстречу каждому толчку, желая большего, но Дин упрям. Он просто берет свое, и получив это, валится на постель рядом.  
Кастиэль, разумеется, не жалуется, и слишком хорошо выдрессирован, чтобы дотрагиваться до себя без разрешения, но лежа рядом с Дином и ожидая продолжения, беспокойно ерзает.

В конце концов Дин сжаливается и перекатывает его на бок лицом к себе, и трахает пальцами. Массажа простаты достаточно, чтобы довести Каса до нечленораздельных всхлипов и просьб, но недостаточно, чтобы он кончил, и Дин коварно решает протянуть это настолько, насколько хватит терпения у него самого. Хватает где-то на полчаса.  
А потом он все-таки его трахает, обхватив сзади и вжимаясь в его тело. Его собственный голод уже утолен, так что он не торопится, устраивая Касу сладкую пытку, и Кастиэль дважды забывается настолько, что тянется к члену, однако Дин ловит его каждый раз и вместо этого подносит его ладонь к своему рту и посасывает пальцы. Когда он снова готов кончить, Кастиэль почти сведен с ума, и когда Дин переворачивает его на живот и подсовывает под него руку, сжимая член, из его рта вырывается только сухой сдавленный хрип. Они кончают вместе — бьющийся в подставленную ладонь Кастиэль и корчащийся на нем Дин.  
Как Дин и рассчитывал, Кастиэль отключается, и Михаил настолько поражен, что даже забывает расстроиться, что вместо того, чтобы отдаляться друг от друга, эти двое становятся все ближе.

Во сне Дин держится за Кастиэля так, словно тот его давно желанный приз, пока Кастиэль вдруг не просыпается пару часов спустя и тут же отдергивается. Дин просыпается тоже и сонно бормочет:  
— Кас?  
Кас смотрит на него в темноте широко раскрытыми глазами. Он уже почти сидит, вид у него озадаченный, словно он не знает, что делать. Дин кладет руку ему на запястье. Вырваться и уйти ничего бы не стоило, но Кастиэль словно замирает, пока Дин, наконец, мягко не тянет его к себе. Тогда он, приняв решение, опускается обратно в его объятия. Дин улыбается и удовлетворенно шепчет ему на ухо:  
— Кас.

Дин почти сразу снова засыпает, но Кастиэль лежит без сна в его руках почти до самого утра, думая о том, какого же хрена он делает.  
Когда Дин просыпается, он настаивает на том, чтобы подвезти его в бордель, потому что Кас уже опаздывает, к тому же, на улице холодно.  
Дорога проходит в молчании, не считая диновой музыки и короткого предложения позавтракать, от которого Кастиэль отказывается. Когда они доезжают до места, в ответ на его благодарность Дин только улыбается и говорит: «Увидимся».  
Дин, уезжая, не смотрит в зеркало заднего вида, но Кастиэль провожает «Импалу» взглядом, пока та не скрывается за углом, а Михаил наблюдает за Кастиэлем.

***  
Так продолжается пару месяцев, один раз в неделю превращается в два, и Михаил думает, что очень удачно устроил так, что у Дина нет недостатка в деньгах.  
Кастиэль совершенно не способен ему сопротивляться, и это беспокоит и его, и Михаила.  
Дин, наверное, замечает, что Кас чем-то огорчен, но поскольку не представляет, что с этим делать, лишь старается быть еще более веселым и милым. К тому же, в основном он видит Кастиэля в моменты физического наслаждения, когда он открыт и расслаблен.

Кастиэлю нравится не только секс; у Дина отлично получается вызывать у него улыбку, когда он сам меньше всего этого ожидает. Он в конце концов перестал сопротивляться и стал спокойно засыпать рядом с Дином.  
Но больше всего, как кажется Михаилу, ему по душе разговоры.  
В сытые, ленивые моменты после оргазма Дин прикасается к нему обыденно и неторопливо и пытается расшевелить его, болтая обо всем на свете. Он рассказывает о своем брате, живущим в Калифорнии, и о работе в больнице, рассказывает неловкие истории о своих эротических похождениях и пошлые шутки, и его не смущают ни отсутствие ответа, ни почти явная незаинтересованность Кастиэля.  
По правде сказать, слушает-то он всегда очень внимательно, и вскоре сам начинает вступать в разговор. Он старается обходить стороной собственную жизнь, но интересуется жизнью Дина, и слегка удивлен, но его радует, когда тот в ответ улыбается или смеется.  
Дин часто улыбается и смеется, и часто его целует, и Кастиэль не силах бороться с его обаянием.

Дин не видит его в те минуты, когда ему по-настоящему плохо.  
Только Михаил знает, как темнеет и ожесточается его лицо, когда он уходит из его дома, или когда Дин высаживает его у борделя.  
Только Михаил знает, какое презрение к себе испытывает всякий раз Кастиэль, проверяя, не заказал ли его Дин снова. Проверяет он часто и настойчиво, и когда имя Дина появляется в списке, облегчение его несказанно и помогает пережить долгие часы с другими клиентами. Но случается это куда реже, чем хотелось бы, и в остальное время Кастиэль разрывается между двумя состояниями — отчаянной тоской и яростью к себе за то, что позволяет себе тосковать. В такие мгновения он ненавидит свою жизнь так, как ненавидел ее никогда с тех пор, как попал в бордель.  
Иногда тоска разбирает и Михаила: в конце концов, прошел не один месяц, а задуманное так и не думает осуществляться. Но он всегда успокаивает себя тем, что рано или поздно все получится. Так задумано судьбой, надо только подождать.

***  
Когда ждать надоедает, Михаил решает ускорить события.  
Возможно, это жестоко, но он посылает Кастиэлю клиента, который выбивает из его головы все мысли о нежности Дина. После его ухода Кас два часа лежит в постели, свернувшись под одеялом. Боль и унижение так велики, что даже встреча с Дином наполняет его ужасом. Он с трудом заставляет себя дойти до душа, готовится, то и дело болезненно морщась, и отправляется к Дину, и Михаил думает «Наверное, сегодня».  
Вот только когда Кастиэль приезжает на место и выворачивается из объятий, чтобы, дрожа, заползти в постель, Дин не делает ни шага и лишь задумчиво на него смотрит.

С момента прихода Кас не произнес ни слова, ни разу на него не взглянул, и сейчас он, зажмурившись, ждет, повернувшись к Дину обнаженной спиной. Он чуть дрожит и напрягается еще сильнее, когда Дин наконец подходит к нему и кладет руку на лопатку.  
Матрас прогибается под его весом, и он ложится рядом, по-прежнему держа ладонь на его спине. Он тихо спрашивает:  
— Что они с тобой сделали, Кас?  
— Ничего такого, что выходило бы за рамки моей работы, — напряженно отвечает Кастиэль, уткнувшись лбом в скрещенные руки и пряча от него лицо. Когда Дин не отвечает, он рявкает: — Я в порядке, Дин. Трахни меня уже.  
— Кас...  
— Просто сделай это, — грубо огрызается он, словно если Дин помедлит еще немного, он сорвется.

Дин вздыхает и перебирается ему за спину, вставая над ним на колени, но так и не начав раздеваться. Он снова касается его лопатки, и Кастиэль снова дергается.  
Но Дин лишь подключает вторую руку, медленно разминая ему плечи и шею. На шее Каса видна красная, чуть припухшая полоса, но о ней он не спрашивает.  
— Дин? — Кастиэль поворачивает голову, чтобы недоверчиво посмотреть ему в глаза. — Что?..  
— Расслабься, Кас, — тихо отвечает Дин. Целует его в шею и повторяет: — Просто расслабься.

Кастиэль отворачивается, безмолвно подчиняясь, но взгляд его нервно мечется по комнате, и расслабиться не получается. Однако неторопливый массаж продолжается, Дин выводит круги у него спине и плечах, ладони оглаживают все тело.  
Дин терпелив, Дин отлично знает свою работу, а Кастиэль никогда не мог ему сопротивляться, поэтому постепенно напряжение сменяется расслабленностью, а потом он практически растекается под его руками.  
Когда Дин заканчивает и переворачивает его на спину, у него не остается сил чтобы волноваться о том, что будет дальше. Он спокойно смотрит на Дина, а тот достает из ящика пару собственных пижамных штанов и натягивает их ему на ноги.

— Но мы же даже не трахались, — возражает Кастиэль, приподнимая, впрочем, бедра, чтобы Дину было проще.  
— Я передумал, — заявляет Дин. Он стаскивает его с постели, надевает на него и футболку тоже — на пару секунд они оба в ней запутываются, но в конце концов Кас продевает руки в рукава. Дин притягивает его к себе за шею и целует в лоб. — Пошли.  
Кастиэль без вопросов следует за ним в гостиную, но когда Дин оставляет его перед коллекцей дисков с просьбой выбрать фильм, он только следит за ним, пока Дин возится на кухне, готовя попкорн.  
К нему возвращается прежняя настороженность, и когда тот возвращается с попкорном, Кастиэль ляпает:  
— Почему ты это делаешь?  
Дин поднимает брови.  
— Да ладно, Кас, если сегодня мы переспим, я буду чувствовать себя насильником.

Кастиэль хмурится.  
— Но ты заплатил. — Секунду поколебавшись, он добавляет: — И я согласен.  
— Перестань... — начинает Дин, но Кастиэль не дает ему закончить.  
— Нет! — Он подходит к Дину вплотную, так, что их лица почти соприкасаются, и повторяет, почти умоляюще: — Скажи мне, почему.  
— Уже сказал.  
— Нет, я о другом. — Кастиэль обводит пространство вокруг них. — Это все. Ты заказываешь меня снова и снова, и обращаешься слишком хорошо, но ни разу не сказал, почему.  
Дин пожимает плечами.  
— Мне на тебя не наплевать. Неужели понять это так трудно?  
— Ты можешь завести себе любую девушку или парня, а вместо этого продолжаешь тратить деньги на шлюху, — почти с горечью произносит Кастиэль.

Дин вздыхает и трет лицо.  
— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать, Кас? Ты мне нравишься. К тому же, в отношениях я все равно никогда не был силен.  
Кастиэль склоняет голову набок и пристально его изучает.  
— Почему?  
— Ну, своим первым подружкам я изменял, — мрачно говорит Дин. — А та, которой не изменял, ушла, потому что не хотела состязаться за мое время с больницей. Потом я понял, что она, наверное, права, я слишком занят для отношений. Такой ответ тебя устроит?  
— Да, — неуверенно отвечает Кастиэль, отводя глаза. — Ладно.  
— Вот и отлично. — Дин удовлетворенно кивает. — А теперь выбери фильм.

Кастиэль выбирает «Трансформеров», и они смотрят их, закутавшись в одеяло и прижавшись друг к другу.  
Михаил знает, что Кастиэль почти не следит за сюжетом — все его внимание уходит на то, как Дин прижимает его к себе, как в его руках тепло и спокойно. Даже после последнего разговора Кастиэль невольно ждет, что все это чудо может кончиться в любой момент, но пока оно длится, готов насладиться им по полной.

Михаил не ждет, что они будут обсуждать то, что с ним случилось, но после фильм Дин нарывается на разговор, сам того не желая — он заявляет, что не отказался бы от пиццы и интересуется у Кастиэля, бывал ли тот в его любимой местной пиццерии.  
Кастиэль бледнеет и коротко отвечает:  
— Да. — Он лежит на спине, но на Дина больше не смотрит.  
— Ты же не хочешь сказать, что тебе не нравится их пицца, — чуть ли не упрашивает Дин. — Она офигенная.  
— Мне об этом неизвестно.  
— Ты же только что сказал, что там был.  
— Но не сказал, что там ел.  
Дин непонимающе хмурится.  
— Тогда как тебя понимать?

Кастиэль напрягается, но ответ звучит ровно и сухо:  
— Никак. Я сидел рядом с клиентом, держа руки под столом.  
— Что? Почему? — удивляется Дин.  
— Видимо, это входило в его БДСМ-игры. — Кастиэль пожимает плечами.  
Наступает короткое молчание, и Михаил знает, что Дин думает о красной полосе на шее Кастиэля.  
Дин откашливается.  
— Это было сегодня? — Когда Кастиэль кивает, он спрашивает с напускной легкостью: — Хочешь, я врежу тому ублюдку?  
Кастиэль почти против воли улыбается.  
— Спасибо, не надо, — отвечает он почти застенчиво.

Спустя мгновение Дин мягко спрашивает:  
— Что еще он сделал?  
Лицо Кастиэля мрачнеет, а потом превращается в пустую маску.  
— Ты передумал заказывать пиццу? Тебе стоит поторопиться, мне кажется, они скоро закроются.  
Дин поджимает губы, но позволяет ему сменить тему. Они заказывают пиццу, и Кастиэль вынужден признать, хоть и неохотно, что она и правда чертовски хороша.  
Потом Дин достает новую зубную щетку, и Кастиэль долго не может оторвать глаз от нее, и от того, как она лежит рядом со щеткой Дина. Он смотрит на них до тех пор, пока Дин не зовет его к себе, не понимая, отчего он так долго, и Кас приходит и ложится рядом, совсем как их щетки.  
Михаил же рассматривает их, не понимая, как две настолько разные души до сих пор остаются вместе наперекор судьбе.

***  
В следующую их встречу Дин даже не пускает его на порог, вместо этого сразу накидывая на плечи теплое пальто и таща за собой.  
— Мы отправляемся на прогулку.  
Кастиэль удивлен, но не возражает до тех пор, пока они не приходят к маленькому семейному ресторанчику в паре кварталов от дома Дина.  
— Дин, — хмурится он, тормозя у двери. — Ты не должен...  
— Да ладно, — уговаривает его Дин. — Сто лет ни с кем не ужинал.

Им обоим известно, ради кого это делается на самом деле, и Михаилу понятно тоже, но после секунды колебаний Кастиэль отводит глаза и открывает перед Дином дверь.  
Первые полчаса ему не по себе — его смущает все, начиная с цены и до того, что его кто-то обслуживает, но в конце концов он успокаивается, чему помогают хорошее настроение Дина и бутылка вина.  
После ужина они возвращаются к квартире Дина, но оттуда он везет их к частному спа-салону с выставленными наружу джакузи, одну из которых они и снимают. Кастиэль оказывается в горячей воде абсолютно голым, потому что плавок у него, естественно, нет, но обоих это вполне устраивает.  
Он сидит у Дина на коленях, неторопливо о него потираясь, оба почти полностью возбуждены, и вдруг тихо произносит:  
— Мне всегда было интересно.  
Дин в ответ довольно мурлычет:  
— М-м?  
— Откуда у тебя отпечаток руки на плече?  
Дин бросает взгляд на свое плечо и, криво улыбаясь, отвечает:  
— Если я скажу, что понятия не имею, ты мне поверишь?  
— Да, — на удивление искренне соглашается Кастиэль.

Дин снова слегка улыбается, прежде чем продолжает:  
— Он был со мной сколько я себя помню. Вполне может оказаться очень странным родимым пятном. Сэма и меня усыновили, и своих настоящих родителей мы не знаем, так что спросить некого.  
Кастиэль, изучая отметину, дразняще замечает:  
— Если бы я верил в ангелов, я бы подумал, что один из них тебя коснулся.  
Дин фыркает.  
— У тебя самого ангельское имя, почему бы тебе меня не коснуться?  
Кастиэль так и делает, кладя руку поверх отпечатка ладони. Они совпадают не идеально, но Дин все равно вздрагивает, его глаза распахиваются, дыхание перехватывает.  
— Кас...

Кастиэль удивленно поднимает брови, но времени зря не теряет. Он целует его, и они неловко трутся друг о друга, стараясь дотронуться до как можно большего количества обнаженной кожи. Обоим не вполне удобно, потому что правую руку Кастиэль держит на шраме, и лезть в плавки к Дину ему приходится левой, но Дин не возражает. Он тихо стонет Кастиэлю в рот, дроча ему в ответ, и на то, чтобы кончить, дрожа и задыхаясь в горячей воде, много времени у них не уходит.  
— Ух ты, — ошеломленно произносит Дин. — Так со мной в первый раз.  
— Не может быть, чтобы никто раньше не пробовал.  
— Пробовали. — Дин пожимает плечами. — Но раньше меня это настолько не заводило.

Кастиэль улыбается, и Михаил думает, что, возможно, есть в них обоих что-то особенное, что притягивает их друг к другу, несмотря ни на что.  
Даже придя в себя после оргазма, Кастиэль остается сидеть у Дина на коленях, и тот рассеянно гладит его, куда дотягивается, любуясь тем, как блестит его кожа в лунном свете, и перемежая ласки поцелуями. Минут пятнадцать спустя Кастиэль готов ко второму заходу.  
Дин смеется.  
— Ты на «Виагре» или еще на чем?

На щеках Кастиэля расцветает румянец.  
— Нет. Ну, то есть, время от времени приходится, если клиенты идут один за другим, но в последние пару дней я ничего не принимал. Просто здесь такой поток... — Он опускает руку Дина вниз, где из участка позади него действительно бьет струя воды, попадая Кастиэлю прямо в промежность.  
Дин снова смеется и подставляет ему бедро между ног. Кастиэль довольно вздыхает, и Дин позволяет ему тереться о себя, хватаясь руками и ногами, пока тот снова не кончает. Дин сцеловывает его стон и прижимает к себе еще долго после того, как Кастиэль безвольно обмякает в его руках после оргазма.

В квартиру Дина они возвращаются час спустя, и когда Дин берет его в постели, это самое интимное и нежное, что случалось с Кастиэлем за всю его жизнь. Бережно даруемое наслаждение бьет по нервам так, как никогда не била боль, и кончая, он будто рассыпается на части в руках Дина, пока тот медленно движется внутри него. Дину, чтобы его догнать, требуется еще две минуты, и это... идеально.  
"Слишком идеально», — слышит Михаил в его мыслях, но сейчас Кастиэлю не хочется об этом волноваться.

***  
А потом приходит день, когда Дин его не заказывает, но Кастиэль все равно возникает у его дверей, растрепанный и задыхающийся.  
— Я не могу, — выдает он, стоит Дину открыть дверь. Дин даже не успевает спросить, что случилось. — Он снова меня снял, я весь день пытался собраться, но когда подошел к его дому, понял, что просто не могу.  
Дин даже не спрашивает, кого Кас имеет в виду. Он только говорит:  
— Заходи.  
Но глаза Кастиэля расширяются, и он мотает головой.  
— Мне нельзя здесь быть. Черт, что же я делаю, я опоздаю, — он с безумным видом отшатывается от Дина. — Прости, мне нужно поторопиться...  
— Кас, — резко прерывает его Дин, хватая за локоть и пытаясь заставить посмотреть в глаза. — Ты успокоишься или мне принести тебе бумажный пакетик подышать?  
У Кастиэля уходит пару минут, но в конце концов он перестает нервно оглядываться и поднимает наконец глаза на Дина. Это его, похоже, успокаивает, и, хотя его голос все еще слегка дрожит, он говорит:  
— Прости, обычно я себя так не веду.  
— Все в порядке, — утешает его Дин. — Пойдем.  
— Не могу, я и так опаздываю, — с несчастным видом возражает Кастиэль, пытаясь освободиться.

Дин перехватывает его за плечо и затаскивает внутрь, уговаривая:  
— Я обо всем позабочусь.  
— Заткнись и сядь, — твердо, но не зло командует Дин. Он усаживает Кастиэля на диван, и тот машинально повинуется.  
Пару минут спустя, после разговора с владельцем борделя, завуалированных угроз и денежного вознаграждения планы Кастиэля на ночь переписываются. Когда он получает подтверждающий звонок, то едва не валится с ног от облегчения.  
— Спасибо, — благодарит он тихо и пристыженно.  
Дин ерошит ему волосы.  
— Пошли, поможешь мне с ужином.

Он добавляет в только что поставленную на огонь кастрюлю дополнительную порцию спагетти, усаживает Кастиэля делать мясные шарики, а сам валит в кучу все, что требуется для самодельной пасты.  
Все это выглядит настолько обыденно, что Михаил поневоле задумывается, не такую ли они выбрали бы для себя жизнь, обладай свободной волей. Оба кажутся вполне счастливыми, и Кастиэль успокаивается настолько, что они непринужденно болтают друг с другом, время от времени обмениваясь поцелуями и прикосновениями.  
Михаилу почти жалко, что их жизнь никогда на самом деле такой не будет, и он впервые думает о минуте, когда придется вернуть им память, без радости. Но судьба есть судьба, и размышлять на подобные темы бессмысленно, так что Михаил просто продолжает ждать подходящего момента.

После ужина Дин с некоторым трудом и без особого энтузиазма отбивается от приставаний Каса и усаживается на диване с ноутбуком — нужно просмотреть некоторую информацию, утром у него пациент, к тому же, он знает, что если кончит сейчас, на остаток ночи будет бесполезен.  
Потом он заглядывает в спальню предложить:  
— Если тебе скучно, можешь посмотреть...  
Но Кастиэлю не скучно. Рука Кастиэля удобно устроилась в боксерах.  
Больше из одежды на нем ничего нет, голова откинута на подушки, глаза зажмурены, губы приоткрыты, одеяло скомкано вокруг колен. Услышав голос Дина, Кас вскидывается и краснеет, словно в последние пару месяцев они не трахались несчетное число раз. Руку, он, впрочем, не убирает.  
Секунду Дин кажется растерянным, но потом подходит к кровати и хрипло командует:  
— Перевернись.  
Кастиэль тут же с радостью подчиняется, переворачиваясь на живот и предлагая себя Дину.

От открывшегося вида вся кровь у того устремляется в пах, однако он не вставляет ему, даже когда стягивает вниз боксеры. Он даже не расстегивает ремень на своих джинсах. Дин какое-то время тискает его задницу, а потом раздвигает ягодицы и проводит между ними языком.  
Кастиэль дергается и резко оборачивается.  
— Дин?..  
— Ш-ш. — Дин укладывает его обратно и целует в копчик. — Сто лет мечтал попробовать.  
— Почему? — В вопросе непонимание, испуг, он больше похож на стон. Дин лижет его снова, но теперь Кастиэль лежит тихо, лишь чуть дрожа.  
Дин не отвлекается на ответ, вместо этого обводя языком анус, а потом на пробу пытается проникнуть глубже, чуть за кольцо напряженных мышц. Кастиэль коротко, беспомощно стонет и прячет лицо в подушках.

Если у Дина и были сомнения, нравится Касу или нет, они исчезают, стоит ему просунуть под него руку и сжать твердый, истекающий смазкой член. Дин ускоряется, ему почти кажется, что сейчас у него от усилий заболит язык, так старательно он лижет и толкается внутрь. Кастиэль приглушенно всхлипывает. Ему стыдно, но это не останавливает его от того, чтобы ерзать под Дином, разрываясь между его языком и ладонью, сжимающей член, как и от того, чтобы кончить всего лишь пару минут спустя.  
После оргазма Дин целует его в поясницу, гладит по заднице, и Кастиэль слабо признается:  
— Поверить не могу, что ты сделал это по собственному желанию. Я ненавижу, когда меня об этом просят.  
— Не будь такой недотрогой, — дразнится Дин. — К тому же, все, что я ощутил, была твоя смазка, поверь мне.  
— Хочешь, я... — Кастиэль тянется к его поясу.

Дин качает головой и отталкивает его руку.  
— Нет, мне же еще работать, помнишь? — У него стоит, но он слезает с постели и отходит. — Как и сказал раньше, если заскучаешь, телевизор и книги в твоем распоряжении. — Он подмигивает и уходит в гостиную.  
Кастиэль не смотрит телевизор и читает книгу. Он сворачивается клубком на его подушках и думает о Дине, пока не погружается в сон.  
Дин приходит в постель глубоко после полуночи. Он не собирается будить ради секса Кастиэля, и тот, не шелохнувшись, спит дальше.  
Но утром он открывает глаза на пятнадцать минут раньше, чем срабатывает будильник, и Дин, проснувшись, обнаруживает у себя между ног Кастиэля и его губы на своем члене. Под его умелыми ласками встает у него очень быстро, и Дин, еще не вполне проснувшийся, но уже отчаянно возбужденный, хрипло стонет. Кастиэль сосет старательно, почти с обожанием, и смотрит на него из-под длинных ресниц так, словно всю жизнь мечтал очутиться именно здесь, между ног Дина.

Мышцы Дина расслаблены, сам он еще не вполне четко соображает, чтобы активно участвовать, поэтому просто лежит и получает свое, но Кастиэля это вполне устраивает. Когда он прихватывает ладонью его яйца, и Дин стонет, Кас выглядит почти счастливым. Дин в конечном итоге начинает ерзать, подаваясь вперед, и вдруг стискивает пальцы в его волосах.  
— Кас, — ахает он. — Кас, я сейчас кончу.  
У Кастиэля отличное чувство времени, ему даже не нужно доводить Дина рукой. Он с силой сосет ровно до того момента, как Дин кончает, и отодвигается, чтобы с удовлетворенной улыбкой посмотреть, как он выгибается.

Задыхающегося Дина хватает только на благодарное «Ух ты!».  
Кастиэль снова улыбается и слезает с кровати в поисках одежды.  
Дин хватает его за запястье и тянет на себя, улыбаясь, когда Кастиэль, потеряв равновесие, падает на руки на кровать. Он трется носом о его ухо и шепчет:  
— Останься. — Звенит будильник, и Дин протягивает руку, чтобы отключить сигнал.

— Тебе нужно на работу, — терпеливо напоминает Кастиэль, хотя сам не торопится высвобождаться из его объятий. — И мне тоже нужно на работу.  
— Нет. В смысле... — Дин вдруг серьезнеет и слегка отодвигается, чтобы взглянуть Кастиэлю в глаза. — Не возвращайся туда. Никогда.  
Кастиэль недоуменно сводит брови.  
— Но я должен.  
— Потому что ты им задолжал, верно? — нетерпеливо уточняет Дин. — Слушай, я выплачу долг.  
— Нет, — Кастиэль тут ускользает из его рук и встает с постели, не дав Дину утянуть себя обратно. — Я не могу тебя об этом просить.

Дин садится.  
— Ты и не просишь. Я сам предлагаю.  
— А я твое предложение принять не могу, — рявкает Кастиэль, судорожно одеваясь. Предложение его потрясло, Михаил понимает это по тому, как суетливы становятся его движения.  
— Но и остановить не сможешь, — замечает Дин. Но в ответ на его загнанный взгляд вздыхает. — Соглашайся, Кас. Я же знаю, как тебе это ненавистно, день за днем, клиент за клиентом, и я знаю, что некоторые из них конченные ублюдки. Я могу тебе помочь.  
— Купив меня и держа в качестве домашнего питомца? — горько интересуется Кастиэль. — Я знал, что ты слишком идеален.

Дин хмурится.  
— Все совсем не так.  
Кастиль трясет головой.  
— Ты этого не видишь, но все так и будет. У меня не будет ни еды, ни крыши над головой, значит, ты будешь мне нужен...  
— В том, что тебе кто-то нужен, нет ничего плохого, Кас, — мягко прерывает его Дин.  
— Я и так нуждаюсь в тебе слишком сильно! — вырывается у Кастиэля. В наступившей после его слов удивленной тишине он краснеет и отворачивается. — Из-за тебя мне снова нужно то, что я запретил себе даже представлять уже очень давно, — грубо добавляет он какое-то время спустя. — Из-за тебя я снова хочу того, чего никогда не получу.

Дин прикусывает нижнюю губу и заглядывает ему в глаза.  
— Чего же ты хочешь?  
— Тебя, — отчаянно произносит Кастиэль, наконец встречая его взгляд. — Нормальные отношения и нормальную жизнь, где мне не придется продавать себя любому, кто захочет меня трахнуть.  
— Именно это я тебе и предлагаю.  
— По-твоему, когда в отношениях один человек полностью зависит от другого даже в вопросах пропитания, это нормально? — неверяще спрашивает Кастиэль. — Ты говорил, что ни черта не понимаешь в отношениях, но даже я, у которых их никогда не было, вижу, насколько это нездорово.  
Дин беспомощно качает головой.  
— Кас, мы найдем выход.  
— Не думаю, что ты хочешь что-то искать, — жестко отвечает Кастиэль. — Мне кажется, ты, не сумев построить настоящие отношения, просто решил завести себе шлюху, которая никуда от тебя не денется и с которой не надо притворяться.

Даже Михаилу эти слова кажутся слишком резкими, а Дин задет по-настоящему. Его глаза распахиваются, и Кастиэль торопится извиниться:  
— Я не то имел в виду...  
— Да пошел ты, — рычит Дин. Кастиэль дергается, но Дин лишь вытаскивает из кошелька деньги, которые должен за ночь, и швыряет ему. — Забери свои деньги и выметайся отсюда. И в следующий раз, когда не сможешь справиться со своими проблемами, беги к кому-нибудь другому. Ты победил, я больше не собираюсь тратить деньги на шлюх.  
— Дин, — умоляет Кастиэль, но Дин вскакивает с кровати и проносится мимо него в ванную, захлопывая за собой дверь.  
Кастиэль убито смотрит ему вслед и остается стоять на месте еще долго после того, как из ванной раздаются звуки льющейся воды. Наконец он с отвращением переводит взгляд на пригоршню купюр и делает движение, словно желая оставить их на тумбочке, но останавливается. Ему нужны деньги, и Михаил видит, как он со стыдом засовывает их в карман. Вода стихает, и Кастиэль торопливо уходит, будто боясь, что Дин застанет его еще здесь.

Михаилу всегда казалось, что победа доставит ему большую радость.  
Пришло время завершить игру, как Михаил и предполагал, но он решает, что совсем не обязательно убивать Кастиэля прямо сейчас.  
В течение нескольких дней он просто изучает ситуацию и наблюдает за своим братом. Его завораживает, насколько по-человечески больно Кастиэлю, ему любопытно, скрывалась ли эта человечность в самом Кастиэле, или же в человеческих воспоминаниях, которыми он его наградил.

Кастиэль еще чаще и еще настойчивей проверяет, не заказал ли его Дин, но Дин, естественно, его не заказывает, и дни Кастиэля тянутся чередой бесконечного несчастья без единого просвета.

Он часто берется за телефон и пролистывает список контактов до имени Дина, но всегда лишь смотрит на номер, никогда не набирая. Они и раньше не разговаривали по телефону, Дин всегда просто звонил, а Кастиэлю не разрешалось связываться с клиентами напрямую.  
Наверное, от этого он нервничает еще больше, думает Михаил. Очередная человеческая черта.

Иногда Кастиэль повторяет про себя извинения, фразы вроде: «Я и правда не хотел такого говорить, я только хотел, чтобы у нас все было правильно» или «Я знаю, что ты просто собирался мне помочь, но я так боюсь от тебя зависеть».

В то же время у Дина возникают проблемы посерьезней. Когда он в очередной раз надирается в баре, на него натыкаются случайные демоны, которые решают воспользоваться потерей памяти и избавиться от него навсегда. Их четверка вытаскивает его в проулок и издевается над ним в свое удовольствие, забивая почти до смерти, а Дин никак не может себя защитить — они гораздо сильнее, а он даже не знает, как с ними бороться.

Михаил так увлечен наблюдением за Кастиэлем, что чуть не опаздывает. Когда он опускается в проулок и уничтожает напавших, Дин без сознания, тело его — сплошное кровавое месиво. Михаил залечивает раны, но приводить его в сознание не спешит, желая избежать лишних вопросов. Дина находят и отвозят в госпиталь случайные прохожие, а Михаил заботится лишь о том, чтобы кто-нибудь известил Сэма — никому другому он не рискнет доверить заботу о своем весселе.

Сэм прилетает из Калифорнии, но Дин так и не выходит из комы. Весь день Сэм сидит у его кровати, разговаривая с ним или читая, потому что доктора сказали, что это может помочь, а вечером уезжает ночевать в квартиру Дина, наказав сестрам обязательно звонить, если что-то изменится. Такой распорядок быстро становится для Сэма обыденным, хотя через пару дней ему приходится взять с собой в больницу рабочие документы, чтобы совсем не отстать от дел.

О Дине заботятся по высшему стандарту, но никому не приходит в голову вовремя поставить на зарядку его телефон, поэтому когда Кастиэль наконец набирается мужества и звонит, ему отвечает автоответчик. Кастиэль, кусая нижнюю губу, слушает голос Дина, предлагающий оставить сообщение, но так его и не оставляет.  
Вместо этого он решает заехать к нему завтра рано утром, по дороге от клиента. Будет суббота, и Дин должен быть дома.  
Михаилу кажется, что сама судьба вступает в игру, когда Кастиэль приезжает к его дому ровно в тот момент, когда из дверей появляется собирающийся в больницу Сэм.  
Наверное, опустошение — наиболее подходящее слово из человеческого словаря для описания выражения лица Кастиэля, решает Михаил, но потом, вглядываясь, понимает, что оно даже близко не подходит его состоянию. Еще он видит жестокую ревность и отчаянную горечь поражения, и Сэму они заметны тоже.

— Ты в порядке, парень? — озабоченно спрашивает он.  
Кастиэль отшатывается, его взгляд становится жестким.  
— Да, — рявкает он.  
Сэм делает еще одну попытку.  
— Ты друг Дина?  
Кастиэль секунду смотрит на закрытую дверь, но потом холодно отвечает:  
— Нет.  
Он молча уходит, и Сэм, слегка хмурясь, смотрит ему вслед.

***

Кастиэль перестает постоянно искать имя Дина в списке заказчиков, но не перестает о нем думать, то скучая по нему, то ненавидя. Все это кажется Михаилу слишком сложным и противоречивым.  
Особенно любопытно, как его чувства развиваются с течением времени, что для ангела более чем необычно. Прошло две недели, и большая часть его ревности превратилась в холодную ярость. Возможно, с яростью жить легче.  
Возможно, милосерднее было бы положить конец его страданиям.  
А потом Дин просыпается.

Сэм чуть с ума не сходит от радости и почти раздавливает его в своих железных объятьях, о чем Дин не забывает упомянуть. Впрочем, он счастлив видеть брата и откладывает объяснения на потом, позволив Сэму с собой носиться. Их будет очень сложно разделить, замечает для себя Михаил.  
В конце концов, они добираются до разговора о случившемся, но сказать тут почти нечего, потому что Дин почти ничего не помнит из-за травмы и того, что был вдребезги пьян, а Сэму нечего добавить, потому что демоны ничего не взяли, а полиция их, естественно, не нашла.  
Зато Сэм вспоминает Кастиэля.

— К тебе какой-то парень приходил, — медленно начинает он. — Не думаю, что он хотел тебе навредить, но видок у него был странный.  
Дин тут же подбирается.  
— Примерно моего телосложения, каштановые волосы, самые голубые глаза, которые ты когда-либо видел?  
— Да, похож. Ты его знаешь?  
— Кас, — мягко отвечает Дин, больше для себя. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Сэма, он лишь качает головой. — Долгая история. Он что-нибудь сказал?  
— Да нет. — Сэм пожимает плечами. — Кажется, он был очень удивлен и расстроен, увидев меня, а когда я спросил, друг ли он тебе, сказал «нет». А потом разве что не сбежал.  
Михаил почти видит, как Дин складывает одно с другим и наконец протяжно стонет:  
— Кас, ты идиот.

Сэм изгибает бровь.  
— Не хочешь меня просветить?  
— Он решил, что ты шлюха, — с ухмылкой отвечает Дин.  
Сэм корчит физиономию, за которую, как думается Михаилу, Дин обычно и зовет брата «сучкой».  
— Не смешно.  
— Смешно, смешно, — дразнит его Дин. — Хотя я, в общем-то, не шучу.  
Следующие десять минут он тратит на то, чтобы рассказать Сэму о Кастиэле, прерываясь только когда Сэм в очередной раз с отвращением просит не вдаваться в детали.

Когда Дин заканчивает пересказ их последней ссоры, и Сэм понимает, что Кастиэль, видимо, решил, что Дин нашел себе кого-то нового, он какое-то время молчит, а потом спрашивает:  
— Тебе он действительно нравится?  
Дин морщится, но не отрицает, и большего Сэму не нужно.  
— Тогда позвони ему.  
— Не хочу, — отвечает Дин гораздо раздраженней, чем собирался.  
— Ты разве не должен начать смотреть на жизнь по-другому и прощать другим маленькие прегрешения после того, как чуть не умер? — улыбается Сэм.  
— Возможно, но он все равно неблагодарный мудак.  
Сэм хмыкает.  
— А ты как никто знаешь, как их выбирать. В самом деле, Дин, только ты, решив пройтись по соседнему полю, мог тут же запасть на мальчика по вызову.  
— Эй, да он нормальный чувак, — возражает Дин.  
— А я думал, он неблагодарный мудак, — с удовольствием подсекает его Сэм.

Дин корчит недовольную физиономию.  
— Мудак. Но нормальный.  
— Поверю на слово.  
— К тому же, сосет просто охрененно, — как ни в чем ни бывало добавляет Дин.  
Сэм стонет:  
— Больше я с тобой не разговариваю.

***

На следующий день Дина выпускают, и Сэм той же ночью улетает обратно в Калифорнию. Он и так пропустил две недели на работе, и больше оставаться не может, но обещает скоро приехать снова.  
Уладив дела с собственной работой, Дин находит номер борделя и какое-то время на него смотрит. Михаил помнит, как пару недель назад так же смотрел на телефон Кастиэль, и это странное ощущение. Михаил, впрочем, не сомневается, что Дин позвонит.

Значит, надо найти и уничтожить Кастиэля сейчас, пока они не восстановили свою связь. Так велит судьба, в конце концов, и Кастиэль слишком долго помогал Дину ее избегать. И за это Михаил его уничтожит.  
Обязательно уничтожит, вот только ему совсем не хочется. Поэтому он... выбирает не вмешиваться.  
А потом понимает, что выбрал.  
Выбрал, и Дин говорит в трубку: «Кастиэль сегодня свободен?»

***

Когда Кастиэлю говорят, к кому он сегодня едет, сердце у него уходит в пятки. А потом он приходит в ярость. По дороге к знакомой квартире ему становится чертовски страшно, и от этого он злится еще больше.  
К тому времени, как он добирается до дома Дина, и тот открывает дверь, Кас практически кипит.  
— Кас, — ровно произносит Дин, и больше не успевает ничего, потому что Кастиэль бросается на него и прижимается к губам.  
— Почему? — шипит он ему в рот.  
Дин, оторвавшись, выдыхает:  
— Дай мне объяснить...

Но Кастиэль уже не хочет ничего знать. Он не дает Дину ни единого шанса объясниться, прежде чем снова жадно его целует и тащит в сторону спальни, попутно срывая одежду.  
Дин так ошеломлен внезапным нападением, что почти не сопротивляется. Он садится на кровать, куда его толкает Кастиэль, и ахает, когда тот забирается ему на колени и кусает за шею, достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить синяк. Но на этом Кастиэль не останавливается. Он оставляет цепочку укусов и засосов на шее, вдоль ключицы и груди, пока ему не попадается на пути сосок. Дин чуть стонет, когда он берет его в рот и с силой всасывает, и хватается за Кастиэля, шаря по его телу и притискивая к себе.  
У него уже такой стояк, что почти больно, и Кас отрывается ровно настолько, чтобы найти презерватив и натянуть ему на член, а потом без лишних слов насадиться на него, вбирая в себя все и сразу.

— Господи, Кас, — выдавливает Дин, и Кастиэль легко касается его губ своими, в то же время впиваясь пальцами в след на плече.  
Дин дрожит и беспомощно стонет под ним, не способный на большее, пока Кастиэль выезжает его, грубо, почти жестоко, хотя Михаил не знает, кого он хочет наказать. Кастиэль трахается так, словно ему будет мало до тех пор, пока не станет по-настоящему больно, но в то же время, в том, как он держится за отпечаток на плече Дина, как он продолжает кусать и целовать его везде, куда дотягивается, чувствуется отчаянное желание обладать.  
.  
И Дин ему позволяет. Позволяет, пока Кастиэль не вырывает из его тела оргазм, и Дин приглушенно кричит, утыкаясь ему в шею и впиваясь ногтями в спину. Он вцепляется в Кастиэля, кончая внутри него, и только после этого тот его отпускает, хватая собственный член и лаская себя быстро и грубо.  
— Кас, — хрипло выговаривает Дин, поднимая голову, чтобы прижаться лбом ко лбу. Он не позволяет Кастиэлю слезть, и тот кончает в его руках, и всей его злости недостаточно для того, чтобы не шептать его имя.

Несколько минут они просто пытаются отдышаться, а потом Дин мягко говорит:  
— Не злись на меня.  
Его голос выводит Кастиэля из посторгазменного забытья, и он отодвигается, переводя взгляд куда-то за спину Дина, хотя и не слезая с его колен.  
— У меня нет права на тебя сердиться, — холодно отвечает он.  
— У тебя есть право чувствовать все, что ты чувствуешь. — Дин нетерпеливо возводит очи горе. — Только учти, что нехорошо злиться на того, кто последние пару недель провалялся в коме.

Кастиэль ошарашен, и на его лице сменяют друг друга несколько выражений. Он снова смотрит на Дина, и вид у него потерянный и сконфуженный.  
— Что?  
— Да, меня тут неплохо отделали, — мрачно сообщает Дин. — Три недели валялся без сознания.  
— Но кто? — сердится Кастиэль. Впрочем, теперь его гнев направлен не на Дина.  
Дин пожимает плечами.  
— Не знаю, я их никогда не видел, и копы их тоже не поймали.  
Кастиэль непонимающе мотает головой.  
— Но я видел...  
— Здорового чувака, больше похожего на снежного человека? — улыбаясь, спрашивает Дин. Кастиэль хмурится, и он объясняет: — Прилетал Сэм и между визитами в больницу жил здесь.

— Твой брат? — Это почти забавно, то, какими огромными делаются его глаза. Дин кивает, и Кастиэль пристыженно отворачивается. — Я думал...  
— Знаю я, что ты думал, — весело отвечает Дин. — И если ты когда-нибудь встретишь Сэма снова, имей в виду, он тебе теперь житья не даст.  
Кастиэль неуверенно улыбается и неожиданно озабоченно спрашивает:  
— Ты в порядке? Я не сделал тебе больно?  
Дин фыркает:  
— Даже если бы ты заездил меня до смерти, это не такой уж плохой способ умереть.  
— Прости за то, что я тогда сказал. Я не хотел, — мгновение спустя говорит Кастиэль.  
— Да уж. — Дин пожимает плечами. — Я не собирался никого покупать, но определенный смысл в твоих словах был. Нормальные люди не платят каждую неделю за секс.

Кастиэль опускает глаза и прикусывает губу.  
— И что ты собираешься делать?  
— Стану нормальным? — мрачно предполагает Дин. — Не знаю, не заглядывал так далеко. Но, пожалуй, нам не стоит продолжать, если ни один из нас не получит то, чего хочет.  
Вид у Кастиэля при этих словах становится убитый, и Дин добавляет:  
— Но это не значит, что ты не можешь зайти ко мне, если у тебя выдастся свободная минута. Мы же... — Он осторожно подбирает слово. — Друзья, верно?

В ответ на это Кастиэль робко улыбается и легко касается его губ.  
— Такой вариант мне нравится.  
— Значит, договорились. А теперь надо что-то с этим делать, друзья не кончают друг на друга и не сидят потом все в сперме.

Кастиэль хмыкает и наконец с него слезает, чтобы снять резинку и принести из ванной полотенце. Затем они укладываются в постель, потому что Дин все еще слаб, и доктора велели ему больше отдыхать, и разговаривают о вещах, которые Михаилу кажутся глупыми и бессмысленными, пока Дин не засыпает.  
Эта первая ночь, которую Кастиэль не проводит в одиночестве и несчастье, и Михаил не жалеет о своем решении.

***

Дин стойко придерживается своего плана, и Кастиэль начинает волноваться. Особенно сильное беспокойство одолевает его после разговора по телефону, когда Дин сообщает, что собирается в бар. Кастиэль, конечно, так и не спрашивает, привел ли он тогда кого-нибудь домой, но Михаил знает, что эта мысль мучает его.  
И это одна из причин почему спустя две недели ожесточенных внутренних споров Кастиэль показывается на пороге Дина и ляпает:  
— Ты не мог бы дать мне взаймы?

Дин только поднимает бровь и ждет объяснений.  
— "Home Depot" объявили набор, — быстро говорит Кастиэль, стыдясь того, что приходится просить денег. — Я подал заявление, и они дадут мне работу, если я соглашусь на шестидневный график. Деньги небольшие, но их хватит на маленькую квартиру на окраине, еду и дорогу до работы. Мне просто... — Он останавливается и набирает воздуху в грудь. — Мне просто нужно, чтобы кто-то помог мне выбраться из той дыры. Но я тебе все верну, клянусь.

В следующей за его словами тишине Дин задумчиво его изучает, и Кастиэль ждет ответа с таким страхом, что едва ли не дрожит.  
— Без проблем, — наконец с легкой улыбкой говорит Дин. — Разумеется, я дам тебе взаймы.  
— Правда? — у Кастиэля перехватывает дыхание.  
— Конечно, если только обещаешь не жертвовать их той чокнутой церкви, последователи которой задолбали меня призывами покаяться и листовками о грядущем апокалипсисе.

Кастиэль улыбается и обещает:  
— Никаких церквей. Но что если апокалипсис действительно грядет?  
— Тогда, вместо того чтобы каяться, я предпочту пить и заниматься сексом, — твердо отвечает Дин.  
— Ты... хм, — Кастиэль на секунду опускает глаза, а потом со всей серьезностью спрашивает: — Ты захочешь заниматься этим со мной, когда у меня будет собственное жилье?  
— В смысле, пить?  
— И заниматься сексом, — уточняет Кастиэль.

Дин расплывается в улыбке.  
— Ты зовешь меня на свидание, Кас?  
— Да. — Кастиэль слегка краснеет.  
— С удовольствием, — отвечает Дин, и Кастиэль чуть ли не светится от радости. А потом продолжает: — А нам обязательно ждать, пока ты найдешь себе квартиру?  
— Не в том, что касается секса, нет. — Кастиэль торопливо подступает вплотную к нему, словно только и ждал приглашения.

Они целуются, не размыкая объятий, и дотрагиваются друг до друга так, будто познают в первый раз, и в то же время так, будто ближе другого нет никого на свете. Михаил чувствует их отраженное тихое счастье, и понимает, что пора заканчивать с этой игрой, безбожно проигранной и однако принесшей ему странно много удовольствия, но решает подарить им этот последний момент. Ему вообще очень понравилось решать их судьбу. Поэтому Дина и Кастиэля ничто не тревожит, и какое-то время они довольствуются поцелуями и прикосновениями.

— У нас все получится, — тихо обещает Дин между поцелуями, и Кастиэль кивает и прижимается ближе, упираясь в него всеми своими выступающими косточками.  
А потом притирается всем телом, и они понимают, что с одеждой надо срочно расставаться.  
Это не так-то просто сделать в их состоянии, и Дин запутывается в рубашке, чем Кастиэль немедленно пользуется, прижав его к стене за поднятые над головой запястья и толкаясь пахом.

— Хочешь меня трахнуть? — голос у Дина низкий и грубый.  
Кастиэль коротко стонет, но слегка отодвигается и неуверенно говорит:  
— Я никогда...  
— Серьезно? — Дин уставляется на него, а потом пожимает плечами. — Ну и ладно, я тоже.

Вдохновленный, Кастиэль еще несколько раз двигает бедрами, не в силах сдержаться, а Дин пытается обхватить его ногами, но при этом выдавливает:  
— Пожалуй, нам стоит переместиться в спальню.  
— Стоит, — соглашается Кастиэль, подхватывая его под колени. Дин цепляется за его шею, и какое-то время они продолжают тереться друг о друга, пока, наконец, с трудом не разделяются, чтобы дойти до кровати.

Кастиэль скидывает с себя джинсы по дороге, и когда они наконец оказываются на месте, Дин попадает в западню между простынями и накрывшим его Кастиэлем. Вдвоем они кое-как избавляют от штанов Дина, и тот руками и ногами тянет его на себя.

Еще какое-то время уходит на то, чтобы Кастиэль оторвался от его губ и перекатился в сторону, доставая смазку и выдавливая ее на пальцы. Дин даже успевает прийти в себя настолько, чтобы начать нервничать.  
— Нам не обязательно это делать, Дин, — колеблется Кас.  
Но Дин только мотает головой и натягивает на них обоих покрывало до подбородка так, что теперь не видит ничего, что происходит ниже шеи.  
— Давай уже.

Кастиэлю под простыней приходится действовать наугад, и он пачкает Дину смазкой бедро, но в конечном счете все получается. Он вставляет в него палец, и Дин прижимается к нему так, что они оба лежат на боку лицом друг к другу. Запястье Кастиэля поймано между его бедрами.  
— Так хорошо? — шепчет Кастиэль.  
Дин смотрит только на него и кивает, и Кастиэль вытаскивает палец и вводит снова, уже глубже. Он готовит Дина куда тщательней и бережней, чем обычно готовит себя, и когда сгибает палец, собираясь познакомить Дина с причиной того, почему мужчинам так нравится, когда их имеют другие мужчины, Дин втягивает воздух и дергается навстречу. Кастиэль гладит его простату, и Дин ерзает все сильнее и наконец хватает его за запястье.

— Блядь, — выдыхает он, и шарит рукой вокруг в поисках бутылки со смазкой. Найдя, выдавливает себе немного на руку и берется за член Кастиэля. Поначалу они друг другу мешают, но потом срабатываются.  
Теперь они оба извиваются под простынями, Дин с пальцем в заднице и Кастиэль с его рукой на члене.  
— Я даже резинку еще не достал, - стонет Кастиэль.  
Дин не останавливается.  
— Ты чист? — Он сжимает его член, и Кастиэль поначалу только стонет, но потом умудряется кивнуть. — Я тоже, — шепчет Дин и свободной рукой хватает его за подбородок, притягивая к себе и жадно целуя.

Он разворачивается спиной, вжимаясь в Кастиэля задницей, окончательно запутавшись в простынях, но теперь им не обязательно видеть то, что они делают, настолько плотно их тела переплетены. Кастиэль, опираясь на одно плечо, наваливается на Дина, обхватывая его другой рукой и пару раз проезжается членом по впадине между ягодицами.  
На третий раз он меняет угол и входит в Дина. Тот шипит, однако раздвигает ноги шире, и приподнимает бедра, чтобы облегчить ему работу, и Кастиэль не останавливается, пока не погружается на всю длину. Секунду или две они лежат так, не двигаясь и тяжело дыша, а потом Кастиэль шепчет ему на ухо:

— Я так долго этого хотел. — Его голос полон благодарности, почти благоговения, и срывается, когда Дин сжимается.  
— Давай же, трахни меня, — требует Дин. Кастиэль подчиняется, поначалу двигаясь осторожно и коротко, пока не находит место, от которого Дин под ним изгибается и ахает: — Кас!..

Как всегда готовый угодить, Кастиэль старательно сохраняет позу, толкаясь в его простату и вырывая из него отчаянные стоны.  
— Хорошо? — тяжело дышит Кастиэль.  
Дин рвано кивает.  
— Просто охренительно.

После его слов Кастиэль ускоряется, практически вбивая его в матрас. Дин сначала только ерзает под толчками, но потом подхватывает ритм и начинает двигаться навстречу. Кастиэль трахает Дина, Дин трахает кровать, и хотя Михаилу все происходящее кажется возмутительно грубым, эта парочка явно придерживается другого мнения.  
Когда Дин под ним бьется в первых судорогах оргазма, Кастиэль выглядит удивленным, но это явно приятная неожиданность. Он притормаживает, прижимается к Дину еще теснее и жадно выцеловывает узоры на шее, пока тот не успокаивается.

— Дин, — голос у Кастиэля слегка одуревший. Он выходит из Дина, переворачивает его на спину и тут же толкается обратно, словно ему физически больно не быть в нем. Дин подхватывает себя под колени, чтобы ему было удобнее. Кастиэль облегченно вздыхает, снова войдя до конца, и Дин оглаживает его по бокам.  
И больше Кастиэля ничего не сдерживает. Он вколачивается жадно и отчаянно. Он забывает про ритм и нежность, им движут инстинкты, и Дин, похоже, только рад отдавать свое тело. Он поощряет Кастиэля короткими поцелуями и ласковыми прикосновениями, ведет ладонями по влажной горячей коже

Наслаждение уносит Кастиэля все выше, и Михаил наконец решает снять оковы с его сил и пробудить память. Время пришло, думает он, и вместе с оргазмом Кастиэля постепенно накрывает благодать. Она раскручивается внутри, сочится сквозь кожу, и Кастиэль так близок к тому, чтобы разорвать чары, что пол под ними начинает слегка дрожать.  
Дин нервно оглядывается и облизывается.  
— Кас?

Но Кастиэль уже слишком далеко, чтобы остановиться,а Дин и не пытается.  
Когда Кастиэль кончает, его силы наконец прорываются наружу, и над его спиной простираются крылья. Михаил знает, Дин видит их тени в сполохах света на потолке, его взгляд мечется из одного угла комнаты в другой с ужасом и благоговением. Дин матерится и пытается заслониться рукой, хотя сам не может оторвать глаз, и старается отодвинуться от Кастиэля как можно дальше. Михаил же думает, что и ужаса, и благоговения в нем слишком мало.  
Кастиэль в тысячу раз более прекрасное, а после возвращения силы и в тысячу раз более опасное существо, чем Дин может себе представить. Но вместе с силами вернулась и память, и Кастиэль, распахнув глаза, ошарашенно охает:

— Дин... — Он хватает его за предплечье, и Дин дергается как от ожога.  
Кастиэль не успевает придумать, как быть дальше, и просто прижимает к его лбу два пальца, возвращая воспоминания.  
Дин отрывисто моргает.  
— Какого хера?!

— Полагаю, это работа архангела, — неуверенно отвечает Кастиэль. Он еще не отдышался и кажется слегка ошеломленным.  
— Думаешь, архангел хотел, чтобы мы... — Дин прерывается и вдруг переводит взгляд вниз. — Слезь с меня, Кас, — придушенно требует он.

Кастиэль торопливо подчиняется, вскакивая с постели и вставая рядом, и Михаилу забавно наблюдать, как старательно Дин не смотрит на его голое тело.  
— Это самый неловкий момент в моей жизни, — заявляет Дин мгновение спустя, подтягивая одеяло к подбородку.

Кастиэлю тоже не по себе.  
— Мне уйти?  
— Да, — с чувством соглашается Дин. — Да, тебе лучше уйти.  
Кастиэль исчезает, и Дин остается один, смотреть в пустоту и пытаться осмыслить все случившееся. Наконец он произносит, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь:  
— Ну вашу ж мать.

***

Михаил не может с уверенностью сказать, почему неделю спустя он все еще наблюдает за Дином и Кастиэлем, но оторваться от них неожиданно сложно.

Наблюдать, впрочем, особенно не за чем.  
Кастиэль упрямо ходит за Дином по пятам, пытаясь поговорить, Дин не менее упрямо делает вид, что ничего не было. Сэм с не меньшей настойчивостью дразнит обоих по поводу их «большой гейской любви».

Нежелание Дина говорить настолько очевидно расстраивает Кастиэля, что Сэм в конце концов отводит его в сторонку в библиотеке и спрашивает, в порядке ли он.  
— Почему я должен быть не в порядке? — интересуется Кастиэль, чуть склонив голову набок.  
Сэм пожимает плечами.  
— Судя по рассказам Дина, ты там не во дворце жил.

Кастиэль опускает глаза и вздыхает.  
— Я жалею лишь о том, что подверг тело Джимми подобному обращению. И тело Дина тоже.  
— Дина? — фыркает Сэм. — Если бы знал хоть половину того, что Дин делал со своим телом, ты бы думать забыл о жалости.  
— Но тогда он сам хотел.  
— Поверить не могу, что говорю это ангелу, но тебя он хотел тоже, — с кривоватой улыбкой замечает Сэм.  
— Им манипулировали, — настаивает Кастиэль.

Но Сэм упрямо гнет свою линию:  
— Но он был счастлив, — видя пораженное выражение лица Кастиэля, он продолжает: — Да, временами ты его злил, к тому же, все время платить за секс — не лучший рецепт счастливой жизни, но, мне кажется, по своему... ты ему нравился.

— Если бы ангелы захотели, ему бы и салат начал нравиться.  
— Он до сих пор смотрит на тебя, когда думает, что ты не видишь.  
И смотрит почти так же пристально, как смотришь сейчас ты, думает Михаил.

Кастиэль отводит глаза первым, отворачиваясь к стоящей рядом книжной полке.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я начал ухаживать за твоим братом, Сэм? — спокойно уточняет он.  
Сэм морщится.  
— Необязательно называть это именно так.  
— Он меня избегает.  
— Ты же ангел Господень, — пожимает плечами Сэм. Хлопает Кастиэля по спине и уходит, бросая через плечо: — Придумай что-нибудь.

Кастиэль задумчиво смотрит ему вслед и исчезает.

***  
В представлении Кастиэля создать условия, чтобы Дин не смог сбежать, видимо, означает зажать его в ванной. Порой Михаилу становится стыдно за своих братьев, и сейчас как раз тот самый момент.  
Дин заходит в ванную один, но едва успевает снять майку, как между ним и душевой кабиной материализуется Кастиэль. Дин вскрикивает и прожигает его недовольным взглядом.  
— Какого хрена, Кас?

— Я бы хотел поговорить, — сообщает Кастиэль.  
— Да? А я бы не хотел, — с наигранным раздражением отвечает Дин.  
— Дин...  
— Не о чем нам говорить! — возмущается Дин.

Но Кастиэль не дает ему увильнуть.  
— Напротив, нам многое надо обсудить.  
— Ничего из этого не было настоящим.  
— Мои чувства настоящие, — спокойно отвечает Кастиэль.

Мгновение Дин просто пялится на него, раскрыв рот.  
— Ты серьезно, чувак? Хочешь поговорить о чувствах? Нет уже спасибо, прибереги такие разговоры для Сэма, я слишком занят. — Он пытается оттолкнуть Кастиэля и пройти к кабине, но тот стоит намертво, и Дин оказывается с ним лицом к лицу.  
— Если бы не ты, я бы вообще ничего не чувствовал, — напоминает ему Кастиэль обманчиво мягко.

На лице Дина мелкает тень вины, однако он разворачивается к выходу и собирается уйти. Кастиэль хватает его за запястье и не отпускает, даже когда Дин настойчиво пытается освободиться.  
— Отпусти, — рычит Дин, прищурившись.  
Они сверлят друг друга взглядами, не произнося ни слова, бросая другу друг вызов, однако мгновение спустя Кастиэль вздыхает и отпускает его руку. На этот раз вид у него такой грустный и подавленный, что вина терзает Дина гораздо дольше.

К удивлению Михаила, он остается и безнадежно спрашивает:  
— Чего ты от меня хочешь, Кас?  
Кастиэль тоже удивлен.  
— Я хочу помочь.  
— Не получится.  
— Но ты мне даже попробовать не даешь, — возражает Кастиэль.  
— Слушай, — нетерпеливо начинает Дин, — это не твое дело...  
— У меня больше нет своих дел, — обрывает его Кастиэль, и в его голосе снова слышится угроза. — Но я все еще ангел, и я единственный, кто захочет ответить на твои мольбы о помощи.

Дину очевидно стыдно.  
— Ты слышал?  
— А ты бы этого не хотел? — Кастиэль вопросительно клонит голову вбок.  
— Не знаю, — беспомощно отвечает Дин. — Я не знаю, чего хочу, ясно? Видимо, по-настоящему я не хочу ничего, если верить Голоду.

Кастиэль произносит уже мягче:  
— Помощь тебе явно нужна. — Дин молчит, и он продолжает: — Мне кажется, ты много чего хочешь, Дин. Но ты хочешь того, чего не сможешь получить — живых родителей и потерянных друзей, мир без нависшей над ним угрозы; это не то, что может вытянуть из человека Голод.  
— Значит, по-твоему, у меня вообще нет шансов, да? Вот уж помог, спасибо, — огрызается Дин, но вполсилы. Михаилу он кажется уставшим.  
— Я лишь говорю, что желания в тебе не умерли, — терпеливо поясняет Кастиэль. — И если ты когда-нибудь пожелаешь того, что я смогу тебе дать, ты это получишь.

— Кас, — в голосе Дина снова слышится беспомощность. — Все не так просто.  
— Да нет, все просто, — настаивает Кастиэль. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался?  
— Что? Мы же в ванной...  
— Перестань увиливать, — приказывает Кастиэль, и Дин затыкается. — Здесь и сейчас. Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался?  
Наступает тяжелая тишина, и Михаил ждет ответа почти с таким же замиранием сердца, как Кастиэль. И когда Дин отвечает — когда он наконец сдается — он отвечает хрипло и тихо, но говорит «да».

Кастиэль расслабляется, а Дин смотрит на него со страхом, будто ожидая, что теперь, когда он признался, что хочет, чтобы тот остался, Кас исчезнет. Но тот никуда не девается. Они и так стоят почти вплотную, но Кастиэль делает последний отделяющий их шаг и легко целует Дина в лоб.  
— Значит, я останусь, — мягко говорит он.  
Он обнимает Дина, хотя крепким это объятье не назвать, пока Дин не перестает стоять столбом, и не обнимает его сам, сначала осторожно, а потом со всей силой, утыкаясь Кастиэлю в шею. Он не столько его обнимает, сколько цепляется за него, но Кастиэль не возражает, лишь сильнее сжимая его в ответ.

Дин делает пару судорожных вдохов и шепчет, слегка успокоившись:  
— А завтра? А послезавтра?  
— Идет война, Дин, — с сожалением говорит Кастиэль. — Я могу умереть, и ты это знаешь. — Дин молчит, и он добавляет, уже не так печально: — Но мы что-нибудь придумаем, помнишь? Для, как ты меня однажды назвал, маленького чудаковатого чувака с крыльями я на редкость живуч.

Несмотря ни на что, Дин фыркает и отодвигается, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо.  
— И это ты слышал?  
— Я не был настолько в отключке, как тебе казалось, — признается Кастиэль.

Какое-то время они молчат, и тишина не тяготит их, но потом улыбка Дина угасает, и он с тоской говорит:  
— Мы были счастливы, правда? Тогда, в самом конце?  
— Наверное, — соглашается Кастиэль, склонив голову. — Но я знаю о счастье еще меньше тебя.  
— Да уж, оно явно входит в перечень того, что нам не получить. — Дин кривится.

— Но мы подобрались к нему совсем близко, разве нет? — спрашивает Кастиэль. — Ближе, чем были раньше, в смысле.  
Дин обдумывает его слова и неуверенно улыбается:  
— Пожалуй, ты прав.  
— Тогда нам должно хватить.  
— Не знаю. — Дин игриво тянет его за штрипки на брюках. — Можем подобраться еще ближе, если ты примешь со мной душ.

Кастиэль улыбается, и в глазах его читается веселье и нежность. Он целует Дина, осторожно, почти робко, и Дин смеется.  
— Что?  
— Ничего. — Дин качает головой. — Просто... просто это так странно. Ты и я, лапаем друг друга в ванной. Страннее только то, насколько это кажется привычным.  
— И приятным, — замечает Кастиэль.  
Дин улыбается и снова его целует.

— И приятным, — а через секунду добавляет: — До сих пор поверить не могу, что архангел решил поработать для нас свахой.

Михаил вздыхает и хочет им сообщить, что ничего такого у него и в мыслях не было, и что некоторым событиям просто суждено случиться. Но снова решает им не мешать.

fin


End file.
